case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Department
The Police Department is a location in CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. It is one of three playable maps in the Multiplayer and also appears briefly appears during Episode 3: Biological Waste. Description The Police Department is the same location as Aurora Police Department from the first game, although the map has some structural and visual changes. Many of the walls have completed collapsed, creating unintentional routes between the room, and the building itself looks abandoned or at least neglected. Many walls are made of blue-tinted glass, which makes hiding significantly harder. Episode 3 The Police Department is entered during Episode 3 after the player enters the scratched vent in the hidden laboratory found in The Bunker. The player is teleported to the entrance by the exit doors due to the hallucinogenic properties of the Epicurean Chloride gas that fills the bunker. The exit doors are locked and cannot be interacted with, and The Wolf will break down a door and stalk the player after they approach the central hallway. The Wolf has a significant limp and moves much slower than it's appearance in the Multiplayer. The Cat will drop down out of a vent as the player moves down the central hallway and will also give chase. Neither animatronic can be hidden from so the only method of survival is to escape the area. The player is free to move around the Police Department as they wish, but will be prompted to answer the ringing phone found in the Archive. Once the phone has been answered the player will be teleported back out of the area safely, although it is possible to be attack by either of the two animatronics while answering the phone. Multiplayer The gameplay of the Police Department varies depending on which role the player has taken, and is randomly allocated when the match begins. The Survivors goal is to find the fuse to power on the generator, locate the keycard in the Archive, open the main door and escape. Both the fuse and the keycard's locations are generated randomly, however the keycard can only ever appear in the Archive. This map is more linear than the Bunker, however a lot of the walls consist of tinted windows so it is much harder to hide from the animatronic. Animatronics have a mechanic known as Energy. This meter will deplete as the player sprints through the map or uses any of the animatronics unique skills. If the meter depletes to the last two bars, or runs out entirely, the animatronic will stall and will become immobile while it recharges. The meter can be refilled voluntarily by standing in place until it ticks up. This is to prevent the animatronic from spamming special moves in an uncontrolled manner. Animatronics will also move noisily, especially while sprinting, which will give their position away to nearby Survivors. The amount of noise generated while sprinting varies depending on the animatronic being played. Trivia *The Police Department is the only map to be based on a location from the first game. *The Police Department was added to the game on 22nd October during Patch 0.4. *The Police Department is the only location in Episode 3 that is explicitly described as a hallucination. Gallery Episode 3 Wolf police close up.jpg|The Wolf in the Police Department Cat after vent1.jpg|The Cat after dropping from the vent Cat police ep 3.jpg|The Cat chasing the player through the Police Department Multiplayer Pointer rear.jpg|The Pointer running through the Police Department Red keycard.jpg|The red keycard Police generator.jpg|The generator in the Archive Category:Locations Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps Category:Episode 3